


白露为栓 无题 （二）

by hare_7



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare_7/pseuds/hare_7
Summary: 写着写着又从原本的构思里加了一点不一样的地方…………白哥保我不要翻车呜呜呜呜呜呜这几天会忙实习……日更大概是做不到了(:3_ヽ)_ps。打我请轻点打！怕疼！！！





	白露为栓 无题 （二）

（二）

“花吐症？？？！”木全翔也震惊地说。  
“是的，你之前没有听过吗？”穿着白大褂的医生一脸黑线地扶了扶滑下来的眼镜，“这不是什么绝症。所以这位患者你能放下我们的桌子吗？”  
“哦哦！”木全翔也这才意识到自己站起身的同时还把诊室的桌子给搬起来了，嘿嘿笑着把桌子放了下来。  
医生再三确认木全翔也没有再度搬起桌子的倾向后，松了口气。医院每天流水的病人，也不见得有一个一激动就站起来，还把诊室桌子抬起来的病人。  
“所以……必须要得到暗恋之人的吻才能痊愈？”木全翔也挠了挠头，有些困惑。  
医生点了点头，最后嘱咐道：“如果你没办法得到他（她）的吻，就好好享受剩下的时光吧。”  
话虽如此，我也得知道我到底暗恋谁好吧！！！木全翔也憨厚笑容下的灵魂已经尖叫鸡咆哮了。

死也要知道是为谁而死。  
木全翔也在不知道从哪个旮旯里翻出来的旧日记本上，郑重其事地写下了这本日记本的第二篇日记的第一句话。  
“出自本世纪最伟大的冤死鬼——木全翔也。”木全翔也小声嘟囔着。  
写完这句话，木全翔也转了转笔，想不出第二句了。他转过头，趴在椅背上，视线自然地落在房间里唯二的床上半躺着玩手机的白岩瑠姫身上。  
木全翔也突然鬼使神差地开口问道：“ruki酱有喜欢的人吗？”  
“啊？”白岩瑠姫将视线从手机上移开，有些不解地看向木全翔也。  
“我说，”木全翔也一字一顿地重复了一遍方才的话“ruki，酱，有，喜，欢，的，人，吗？”  
“欸？”白岩瑠姫露出疑惑的表情说道，“怎么突然问这种问题？”  
木全翔也挠了挠头，说：“我没有恋爱过，想知道喜欢一个人是什么感觉。”  
“syoya是喜欢上什么人了吗？”白岩瑠姫问道。  
木全翔也脑海中浮现出自己吐出的桔梗花，微微低了低头说：“算是吧……大概已经到了很喜欢很喜欢的那种地步了吧。”  
白岩瑠姫沉思了一会，说：“syoya会喜欢的人，有些难猜呢。”  
木全翔也点点头，默认了白岩瑠姫的说法，随后转回桌前，把桌子上的东西收拾好，一个飞扑栽进床上。  
所以才更想知道会是什么样的人啊……木全翔也把脸埋进被子里闷闷地想着。  
“不过，我猜那个人一定是syoya很亲近的人。”白岩瑠姫补充道。

木全翔也“啪”地把脑袋从被子里抬起来。是我很亲近的人？在脑子里把身边所有人都想了个遍后，木全翔也仍旧没觉得自己对其中哪个人有什么非分之想。  
算了，过好精彩人生从我做起！木全翔也自己给自己加了个油，滚进被窝里准备好好睡上一觉。说不定第二天就知道了！木全翔也嘴角微微勾起。


End file.
